Cruise Control
by idiot-wind89
Summary: Caroline and Klaus embark on a road trip destined for California. Things get steamy. Smut. AH/AU. Second part to 'Room Service'


**A/N: Hey! Here's the anticipated sequel to Room Service! I apologize for the wait. My smutty one-shots come second to the main multi-chapter fic I'm working on - Tangled Up In Blue. **

**Hopefully for readers of that story, this will quench your thirst, so to speak. At least for a while. **

**This isn't meant to be taken seriously. It's smut for the sake of smut. You were warned! **

**I'm not a fan of the title, but it was the one I liked best out of all of them. **

**Excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. I don't employ a beta for these!**

* * *

_It was early morning when she walked with an extra pep in her step into the rest stop diner beside the motel she had stayed in for the night. _

_She supposed that's what a refreshing shower and the promise of a beautiful day on the open road would do to her mood. _

_Her cheeks reddened guiltily, knowing that was only part of it. _

_The spring in her walk really had nothing to do with the beautiful morning or the shower. _

_She felt her stomach tingle as she reminisced about the surreal and unanticipated encounter she had with the night manager of the motel all as a result of her uncooperative computer. _

_When she woke up this morning she had convinced herself it was a dream. _

_However, her abandoned computer on the dresser was the first clue that it was not. _

_The second clue was her sore muscles and the tender flesh between her legs. _

_It was a welcomed sort of pain; the kind you wore as a badge of honour after a night of unexpectedly amazing sex. _

_She couldn't remember the last time she had been fucked so well. _

_Her last times with Tyler had certainly been lackluster to say the least. _

_Disappointing thoughts of Tyler were quickly overpowered by images of the accented dirty blonde blue-eyed stranger on his knees for her. _

_Heat pooled in her core as she vividly recalled the way his breath danced along her centre; and the sinful way his perfect lips, his talented tongue, and enlightened fingers had kissed and stroked her into submission. _

_The art of cunnilingus had been completely lost on Tyler. He had rarely gone down on her and when he did he was like an overexcited dog lapping aimlessly at his water dish. _

_Nik, however, had mastered the skill. _

_She had never come so hard in her life. _

_Scratch that; she had never come so hard twice in a row, she corrected as she thought about the ways in which he stretched and filled her. _

_He had unleashed this licentious side of her and though he had sated her last night, she was left wanting more. _

_She had been hoping to catch him before he was finished his shift when she went to check-out this morning, but the woman who had first helped her the day before was in his place. She was actually surprised by the disappointment she felt. _

_Even if he had been at the front desk, it's not like anything would have come of it anyways. She would have talked and flirted with him sheepishly as though nothing had happened between them the night before, as though she wasn't secretly resisting the urge to demand that he have her on the lobby desk - other customers be damned. She would have offered him a polite good-bye and she'd be in the same spot she was now. _

_It was unfortunate that their tryst would forever be resigned to a one-time thing, but what was she supposed to do? Go back to the woman at the front desk and inquire of his whereabouts and how to contact him? That was too weird. _

"Miss? Can I seat you?" an elderly woman's voice snapped her from her depraved thoughts.

_She straightened out her wavy hair anxiously and nodded apologetically as she glanced around the restaurant. _

_The diner was bustling with people for such an early hour. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed until now. _

_They were mostly truckers. Their hungry gazes shifted up from their breakfast plates and onto her as she walked by. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable in the airy blue and pink floral sundress she had opted to wear today. _

_She clutched her arms around herself, holding her brown purse close as she continued to follow the woman to an available table. _

_Stopping at an empty booth, the woman handed her a menu and took her coffee order as she sat down._

_Her stomach groaned ravenously as she gave the breakfast menu a once over. _

_She quickly texted Elena and told her not to expect her arrival until late tonight. _

_The last thing she wanted to do was show up on Elena's doorstep without warning and interrupt any late night activities she might be partaking in with the new guy she had been seeing recently. _

_Concentrating fixedly on the menu, she quickly ordered one of the heartier breakfasts that featured a platter of eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and a side of pancakes once the woman returned with her coffee. Her eyes were probably bigger than her stomach, but she was starving. _

_Besides, this way she wouldn't have to stop and eat until dinner._

_A text response from Elena confirming the time of her arrival soon appeared on her phone, along with a follow up message inquiring about where she had stayed the night previous. _

_She blushed as she looked across the highway at the motel through the window. _

_Replying, she told Elena about the sketchy place she ended up stopping at before debating about whether or not to tell her about the accented stranger and special room service she had received from him. _

_She knew Elena would judge her, first for sleeping with a stranger, second for doing it in a questionable location. The first place in California Elena would take her to see once she arrived would be a clinic to get tested for disease despite all of her assurances that protection had been employed. _

_After last night she was so pleased with herself that she was dying to tell someone. She hated that she couldn't be more open with Elena when it came to matters of sex. She wanted to tell Elena every detail and have her friend congratulate her when she was finished. Elena would never congratulate her on her recent foray into promiscuous sex though, no matter how good it was. _

_A masculine throat clearing got her attention and she looked up from her phone to see a scruffy middle aged man standing at the edge of her table. _

_He licked his lips and nodded towards the empty seat across from her. _

"Can I help you?" she asked, feeling both annoyed and intimidated as his eyes stalked her.

"I haven't seen you in here before," the man noted. "I never miss a pretty face."

_She shrugged, cringing on the inside. _

"I'm passing through," she mumbled, hoping her indifference would get him to leave sooner.

"Alone?" he wondered. "I thought maybe you'd like some company," he said moving towards the empty seat.

_She went to open her mouth to protest. _

"Actually, she's not alone," a familiar accented voice said firmly from behind her.

_Her body tensed as an arm slipped around her shoulders and her beautiful stranger from last night leaned in and kissed her temple unexpectedly. _

"Sorry, I'm late, love," he said to her before standing up to confront the other unwelcomed male stranger. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting," he said, while staring the other man down.

_No words were exchanged between them, but the other man seemed to respect his claim on her - though in reality he had no real claim at all. The man grunted under his breath and slumped away. _

_She gave Nik a relieved but hesitant smile as he tossed an oversized duffle bag into the booth and took a seat across from her. _

"So, what's for breakfast, sweetheart?" he mused, removing his sunglasses from his face to reveal those seductive eyes of his.

_His surprise appearance had rendered her speechless. _

_She shrugged just as her waitress returned with her coffee and a menu for Nik to look over. _

_The guy she had been lusting over in her mind five minutes ago had somehow managed to find his way into the seat across from hers. What were the chances? _

_And he had somehow managed to look even better than he had last night. He almost looked like a rock star with his worn jeans, faded band t-shirt, necklaces, and aviators. _

_Suddenly the restaurant felt hotter. _

"Don't let those assholes get to you, sweetheart. They lose their manners after being out on the road for so long. You're fresh meat to them," he chuckled, his eyes wandering over the menu.

_She scowled with disgust. _

"He didn't get to me. I could have defended myself," she stated confidently.

_He flashed her a smirk. _

"I'm just surprised to see you," she started, unsure about where she was going with that comment.

"You mean after you used my body and kicked me out of your room?" he teased playfully.

_Her eyes went wide and her mouth parted. She could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. _

"Funny, that's not how I remember it," she retorted.

_His eyebrow arched before his face erupted into one of his infectious smiles. _

_She couldn't help but smile back. _

"I'm just playing with you, love. If I recall, you seemed to enjoy it last night," he said suggestively as his eyes seemed to reacquaint themselves with her body.

_Gasping under her breath, she struggled to resist the urge to engage him in his flirty banter. _

"That was different," she remarked.

"Indeed, it was," he said thoughtfully, staring at her from across the table.

_She looked away shyly as the server approached and took his order._

"What's with the bag?" she asked once the waitress had moved to another table.

_He looked down at the large bag beside him and smiled sheepishly with a shrug. _

"My run as night manager has come to an end," he declared with a sigh.

_She arched a curious eyebrow. _

"You have enough money to move on to California now?" she wondered.

"Not exactly," he winced. "It was kind of a premature decision."

_She glared at him, her eyes widening as she jumped to the next most logical explanation. _

"You weren't fired, were you?" she wondered.

"I prefer the term, 'let go'" he smiled.

_She gasped, wondering if perhaps his termination had to do with their tryst in her room. Maybe his boss knew all about it, she thought dreadfully. _

"Why?" she asked.

"As you know, my boss dropped in last night to check on things. I wasn't at the front desk, obviously. He went through the camera footage and didn't like how much time I spent in your room," he smirked. "So he fired me."

_She frowned as her cheeks reddened with guilt. _

"I'm sorry," she said.

_He shrugged. _

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's not your fault, anyways. I've wanted to leave for a while. You did me a favour," he said, grinning suggestively, obviously thinking about their night together. "It's onto the next place."

"Will you make it to California?" she wondered.

_He nodded. _

"I have enough for a bus fare and money to set myself up in a flat, but not much more," he confessed.

"Where will you go once you get there?" she asked.

"I have a mate there. I haven't talked to him in awhile but I'm sure he'll take me in for a few days," Nik concluded.

_She sighed, her guilt a little bit relieved. _

"I may consider hitch-hiking part of the way so I don't have to pay the ridiculous bus fare," he contemplated.

_Her sexual needs had forced him to resort to hitch-hiking, she thought to herself as her guilt quickly returned. _

_There was a part of her - the daring and perhaps sexually frustrated one - who wanted to offer him a ride. The more cautious part of her was screaming at her not to. At the end of the day he was still mostly a stranger to her. He could be a serial killer for all she knew. _

_She bit her lip and held back. _

_Thankfully, their food was delivered fairly speedily after that. _

"Looks like someone has worked up an appetite," he mused, nodding his head towards her large plate of food.

_She blushed as he shot her another one of his suggestive smiles._

* * *

_Neither of them talked much while they ate. Apparently they had both worked up appetites as they spent most of the time inhaling their food. _

_She offered to pay for his meal but he steadfastly refused. _

_He walked her outside, past the jeering man who had harassed her earlier. _

"My bus should be here soon," he said, as she stopped at the black convertible that belonged to her.

_His eyes roamed over the car and he looked at her suspiciously. _

"Nice wheels," he said.

_Her guilt over his job loss and not offering him a ride to his destination was overwhelming at this point. _

"Thanks, it was a graduation gift from my dad," she explained.

_He nodded and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to say to one another. _

"Have a safe trip," he told her as she started to open the driver's side door of her car.

"You too," she said, smiling hesitantly before climbing into her car.

_She looked away, reaching into her purse for her sunglasses and her keys. _

_With the ignition started, she began to drive out of the parking lot, assuring herself that leaving him here was the wisest thing to do. _

_The sight in her rear-view mirror was much too tempting, however. _

_Her guilt and intrigue got the better of her and she put her car in reverse, turning around and pulling her car up in front of him. _

"Forgetting something, sweetheart?" he asked with an amused smile.

"California," she said.

_He looked at her confused. _

"It's where my friend lives. It's where I'm headed. You can hitch a ride with me, but you better get in fast before I change my mind and convince myself again that you're a serial killer who can't be trusted," she warned with a smirk.

_He laughed curiously at her offer and comment. Picking up his bag bewilderedly, he crammed it beside her luggage in the small trunk before hopping in the passenger side. _

"What's you fare, love?" he inquired as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I fear you might be pricier than the bus."

_She shrugged, trying hard to hold back the urge to blush. Why did she always feel compelled to blush over everything he said to her? _

"We'll figure something reasonable out," she said, suppressing the smile that was tugging at her lips.

_She already had a few particular ideas in mind._

* * *

"Ugh, can we turn this rubbish off?" he hissed, leaning forward to change the radio channel.

_She swatted his hand away. _

"No, I like this song," she protested, ignoring the goose bumps that appeared on her arm with their slight touch. "Plus, I'm the driver. I decide on the music," she declared, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to some new Pitbull song.

_The sun was just starting to set. She had regretted putting the top up on her convertible earlier in the day, but the threat of rain had prompted her to be proactive. _

_She had been driving almost all day with only one stop to hit the washrooms and grab a snack. She had full intentions of making it to her destination by midnight. _

_The company hadn't been all that bad either, until he started whining about the music. They had talked casually off and on over the course of the drive. The topics were kept neutral; neither of them revealing too much about themselves. _

_His parents had moved him and his siblings here when he was a teenager and he liked to draw and paint as a hobby. That was the extent of what she knew about him - aside from the fact that she was partially responsible for getting him fired from his temporary job back at the motel. _

_She told him about going to school for journalism and complained about her best friend's inability to stay single for longer than a month. _

_She didn't know how old he was, nor did she know his astrological sign - although she had an inkling that they were probably opposites. Their personalities seemed to clash, but in a way that kept the drive interesting. _

"Maybe you should let me drive, then?" he suggested. "Surely you could use a break?"

_She shook her head decidedly and mockingly mouthed the words to the chorus of the song to him. _

_He scowled and slumped back in the seat. _

"I think I should have taken the bus instead," he groaned mirthfully_. _

_She laughed. _

"You have serious control issues, do you know that, sweetheart?" he mused.

"I do not," she said defensively.

_He shook his head affirmatively. _

"Yeah, you do," he teased.

_She scowled. _

"Okay, so I like being in control, what's the big deal?" she demanded.

_He shrugged. _

"You didn't seem to mind giving up control last night," he joked.

_She shot him with a piercing glare as her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. _

"That was different," she reasoned, their conversation nearly mimicking the one they had had earlier in the morning.

_They had both been good the whole drive about not talking about last night until now. Discussing it with him made her uncomfortable, not because she was humiliated about it, but because deep down she knew he could probably easily convince her to do it again. Sitting this close to him made her willpower even weaker. _

_She'd be lying if she said she hadn't checked him out several times during the drive, or melted a little every time his accent rolled off his tongue. _

_Mainly, thoughts of last night seemed to seep cross her mind every couple of hours; the way he dropped to his knees for her, the way his soft tongue felt against her most intimate folds, the way his masculine hands wrapped her legs around him, and the way his lean body overtook her as he thrust inside of her. _

_He arched an eyebrow at her as he waited for her to elaborate. _

"Under the right circumstances I can sometimes be persuaded to give up control," she said suggestively, discreetly referring to the previous night.

_Inwardly she cringed, partially out of embarrassment for flirting with him so brazenly, and partially out of a fear that he would reject her or fail to recognize her advances. _

"Is that so?" he asked intrigued.

_She shrugged innocently_.

"I bet I could persuade you to give up control of the radio," he said confidently.

_Laughing, she shook her head defiantly. _

"Doubtful," she stated coyly, playfully resisting.

_Her body tensed when he released his seatbelt and leaned in towards her. _

"Are you sure about that, sweetheart?" he wondered, his breath fanning her ear.

_She kept her eyes fixed determinedly on the road, and her now sweaty palms clutched firmly around the steering wheel as she nodded persistently. _

_His hand rested on her bare leg just below her knee, prompting her to shift in her seat uncomfortably. _

_Her first thought was not hesitation, but relief that she had ensured her legs were freshly shaven before she departed on her trip. She knew that did not bode well for the part of her who wanted to keep her hormones in check around him._

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying her best to maintain her composure.

_She swallowed hard as his hand ascended over her knee and brushed against the hem of her sundress. _

_The air conditioner was on full blast, but her body still began to swelter under his hot touch. _

"Well it just so happens that under the right circumstances I can be _very _persuasive," he informed her.

"Nik," she said warningly.

_His hand stopped just under her dress. _

"What, love?" he asked, undoing her seatbelt.

_God she loved his accent and his penchant for pet names. _

"I'm driving," she tried to say sternly, but faltering when his lips touched her neck.

_Her only excuse was that she was driving, not that they barely knew each other and shouldn't be repeating things that were only intended to happen once, if at all. She didn't care about that part, not with the way his lips felt against her pulse and his fingertips teased her thigh. Her main concern was their immediate safety. _

"So?" he remarked calmly, as though unconcerned what his ministrations might do to her ability to drive.

_She continued to drive, one part of her hoping he would postpone his game for later, the other praying he would keep going. _

_The idea of driving while he toyed with her was thrilling. She had never been on the receiving end before. She was always the one giving the guy oral from the passenger side. _

"It's dangerous," she stammered as he began to suck on her flesh.

"It's exciting," he countered, pushing the material of her dress up higher.

_Her foot involuntarily pressed down on the gas pedal. _

"Easy, love," he chuckled. "Concentrate."

_She scoffed as she applied the brakes and promptly opted for the cruise control feature. _

"Um, that's a little hard to do," she complained.

"We both know that if you really wanted me to stop you would have been more insistent by now," he said, assuming correctly.

_She really didn't want him to stop. He was right. _

_Her cheeks flushed as she parted her legs a little wider._

_He smiled against her jaw. _

"Good girl," he encouraged while his hand moved even higher, taking her along dress with it.

_At this point, what she was wearing could barely even be called a dress anymore; her baby pink thong was peeking out from underneath it. _

_He brushed her hair to one side so that her neck was completely exposed to him. _

_His lips and tongue painted her neck and collar bone with taunting kisses, while one hand tickled her shoulder and the other flirted with her legs. _

_She bit the inside of her cheek. Determined to stay focused on the task of driving, she switched lanes, moving them into the slow lane. _

_Luckily for her, the two lane highway they had been driving on was virtually barren. The cars that did pass were going too fast to notice Nik pressed against her from the passenger side, his mouth and hands both in very compromising positions. _

_She shivered when she felt him pull the skimpy strap of her dress down her right shoulder. _

_His hand that was presently toying with the lacy elastic band of her thong gently tugged her right wrist away from the steering wheel. _

_Her left hand picked up the slack, gripping the steering wheel to stay in control of the car. _

_With her right hand in her lap, he pulled the strap of her dress down further, exposing one of her breasts; she had opted out of wearing a bra that morning. _

_She gasped as the cool breeze from the air conditioner hit the sensitive skin. _

_A car drove by them unexpectedly and she slouched down in her seat, worried that the passing car would somehow be able to see exactly what they were up to. _

_He groped the swell of her breast gently while his lips trailed over her shoulder. _

_She couldn't help but release a small sigh of gratitude when his palm slid over her nipple. _

_When he brought her right arm completely out of the strap of her dress, she did nothing to protest. _

_She even encouraged him to free her other arm by switching her hands on the steering wheel. _

_With her right hand draped atop the wheel, he snaked his hand underneath stealthily, pulling the other strap down before she removed her arm the rest of the way. _

_He pushed the dress material down, revealing her other breast. _

_She wasn't even wearing a dress anymore, she concluded. It had now become some sort of wrap around her waist. _

_Returning her left hand to the steering wheel, she dropped her right hand to her side, giving him easier access to where she wanted him most at the moment. _

_She sucked in a quick breath when he lowered his head, his mouth enclosing over her nipple while his hand palmed the other. _

_It was all she could do to stop herself from closing her eyes and completely revelling in the feeling. _

_As his tongue swirled and his fingers teased, the throb between her legs intensified into an unbearable ache. _

"Touch me," she panted, grabbing his hand and setting it in between her legs.

_He lifted his head and she could see a smirk on his face from the corner of her eye. _

_His hot breath hit her ear as his tongue darted out to kiss the skin just below it. _

"God, you're so sexy," he murmured as he nudged her hand aside and dragged his hand along her upper thighs, torturously close to her centre.

_She couldn't believe how receptive she was to him; every touch of his lips, his tongue, and his hands ignited something primal within her. _

_His index finger traced her womanhood over the thin - and surely soaked - material of her underwear. _

_She whimpered pleadingly as she bucked her hips against his finger. _

"What happened to your reluctance, hmm?" he wondered mockingly.

"Stop teasing me," she hissed, glaring at him, letting her sexual frustration get the better of her.

_He nudged her face back with his lips against her jaw. _

"Eyes on the road, sweetheart," he advised.

_She looked ahead, nothing in front of them but road and red taillights in the distance. _

_He pushed her panties to the side and she let out a small sigh of relief when his index and middle finger stroked her dripping slit. _

_His tongue drew suggestive circles down her neck while his fingers mimicked the pattern against her swollen little bud. _

_She was definitely driving impaired now, drunk off the promises his fingers and tongue were subtly alluding to. _

_Her left hand was wound tightly around the steering wheel, her fingernails likely digging imprints into it. Both of her legs were completely rigid, tensed carefully in anticipation_

_He trailed kisses down her shoulder and then back to her breast. His tongue swirled around her nipple, creating more tension between her thighs - which was currently being worked out by his dexterous fingertips. _

_In an effort to keep herself focused, she let her right hand slip underneath him, gliding along the jean material of his pants before finding the crotch. It was strained by the pressure of his cock, eager to be released. She grasped him through his pants, pleased when he released a contained groan of satisfaction and irritation. _

_Another car passed, and though her windows were tinted sufficiently and the sun was nearly gone, she still blushed, worried and excited at the prospect of the other driver catching a glimpse of them. _

_She had to resist the urge to let her head fall back and focus completely on the pleasure that was overtaking her body. His fingers were working her lower half into a mad frenzy while his tongue acted as added encouragement. _

_The counter-clockwise rotation of his fingers against her almost painfully swollen clit was becoming too much for her. _

"Does it feel good?" he asked, tormenting her as he kissed the corner of her lips.

_She mewled gratefully when his fingers explored lower, sliding against her opening that was begging for attention. _

_With the palm of his hand pressed intimately against her clit, he slipped both fingers inside of her tight sex. _

_She clenched involuntarily around his fingers as her hips rocked desperately against his hand, needing more contact. _

_His fingers were curled in just the right position while his hand moved in sync with the button of sensitive nerves hiding within her engorged folds. _

"Oh god," she gasped breathlessly as she began to feel the familiar tingling onset of her orgasm.

_Her grip on the wheel tightened even more as her expression contorted, eyes squinted although they badly wanted to close. _

"Make me cum," she whined urgently.

_His movements slowed in response and she quickly shot him a frustrated glare. _

"What the hell?" she demanded angrily.

_He grinned at her deviously. _

"Can I change the radio station now?" he asked.

_Her eyes widened in disbelief. _

"Do whatever you want! Just don't stop!" she groaned helplessly.

_He smiled victoriously, completely pulling away from her so he could change the station from whatever hip-hop song that was currently playing, leaving her a writhing mess in the driver's seat. _

"I told you I could be persuasive," he mused.

_She couldn't believe his audacity to just leave her hanging like that as he scanned through the channels. _

"AC/DC, perfect," he gleamed enthusiastically.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now?" she scowled bitterly, putting her foot back on the gas pedal and veering off the highway at the nearest exit ramp - which thankfully wasn't far.

"Love, where are you going?" Nik asked confused, leaning in to brush his hand against her thigh.

"Don't touch me!" she spat as she slammed on the breaks, putting the car in park in the desolate rest stop parking lot.

_He looked worried and it served him right for abandoning her like that at the height of her enjoyment. _

_As he tried to stammer some half-assed apology, she caught him off guard when she removed her sandals and panties before climbing over the centre console and straddling his lap._

_She reached for her purse for the condom she always kept there in case of emergencies. _

_He stared at her dumbfounded and intrigued as she unbuttoned his jeans and freed his cock before rolling the condom over his shaft. _

_Draping her arms over the backrest of the seat, she positioned herself over top of him. _

"And that is exactly why I don't like giving up control," she hissed as she sunk her hips down, taking him entirely inside of her in one swift motion.

_He grunted and clenched his hands around her hips. _

_She sighed contentedly at the sensation of enveloping him completely. _

_The build-up to her orgasm quickly returned as she began to move her hips steadily and her nipples brushed against his t-shirt. _

"You never do that to a girl when she's about to cum," she said in between pants.

"Duly noted, sweetheart," he huffed with a smirk before capturing her lips with his.

_He griped her butt, aiding her movements as she stroked him to both of their satisfaction. _

_She thought about teasing him as he had her, but she was too close at this point to change the pace or stop altogether. _

_Dipping her face into the crock of his neck she ground her hips against him harder, taking in as much of him as she could. He responded by bucking his hips against her more intensely, and they worked themselves into a frenzied rhythm. _

_Her body ached for release as it teetered on the edge. _

_She leaned back, looking at him with hooded eyes as one hand entwined itself in his hair and the other grasped the necklaces he was wearing. _

_He was gazing up at her lustfully, his lips pressed tightly together as he tried to stave off his own desire for release - a desire she had inspired in him. _

_One of his hands was buried in her thigh while the other groped her breasts hungrily. _

_Her climax ripped through her suddenly and she cried out shamelessly as ecstasy consumed her. Her entire body shook as the shocks of her bliss griped him involuntarily. _

_His body was convulsing below her and she delighted in the pleasurable growls and grunts he released as he began to revel in the height of his own euphoria. _

_She slowed her movements, relaxing against his chest as they both attempted to recover. _

"I like when you're in control," he said with a breathy laugh.

_Climbing off of him, she fell back into the driver's seat with a lazy but sated smile. _

"I think it's your turn to drive," she concluded with a small yawn.

_After using the rest stop to their advantage, they switched spots, she in the passenger seat and he opting to drive until they reached their final destination._

_They stopped briefly after resuming their trip to pick up some food - having worked up their appetites again - and afterwards she drifted to sleep while he got to listen to the music he wanted._

_The next time she opened her eyes, she had to adjust them to the multitude of lights that were flashing. _

_She sat up quickly as she became fully conscious and aware of her surroundings. _

"Hey there, sleepy head," Nik greeted her with a grin.

_It was then that she noticed the infamous welcome sign. _

"Las Vegas was not a part of the original route plan!" she cried.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! There is going to be a third part! No, Klaus and Caroline are not going to get accidentally married. They will have some fun in Las Vegas though ;) **

**p.s. thanks to the anon on tumblr who suggested AC/DC when I asked for some music recommendations. You can use your imaginations and guess what song(s) were playing. **

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
